Warriors: Revenge of the Fallen King
by Crypt of Fallen King
Summary: Crypt of Fallen King is a cat forgotten by time, from a distant land none remember. He has found the secret to immortality and plans on ruling all cats, the clans being his next target. Will they be able to set aside their differences long enough to stand up to Crypt? Or will the clans fall forever under his immortal rule? (OCs needed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Crypt and welcome to Warriors: Revenge of the Fallen King. I have a plot, but without different and unique characters a plot does me nothing. That's where you come in! I will be accepting all OCs you submit, unless they are basically invincible. please be warned that I reserve the right to kill of characters as I see fit, though I feel kind of bad about it. Please remember that if your OC gets killed off I in no way hate you, and I will probably keep one of your other OCs (if you submit more) alive. All roles are open and please submit multiple OCs if you can.**

Thunderclan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens-

Kits-

Elders

Windclan-

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens-

Kits-

Elders-

Shadowclan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens-

Kits-

Elders-

Submit your OCs by using the format below:

Name

Clan

Rank

Personality

Appearance

Skills

Flaws

Bio


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the three of you who actually submitted OCs,you know who you are. I've seen other stories with way more submissions than mine, and I'm wondering what makes mine any different? Feel free to tell me via review or pm,and submissions are still being accepted.**

Thunderclan

Leader- Eaglestar; tall tri-colored tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Sunfang; huge thick-furred golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens- Oakfall; dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits-

Elders

Windclan-

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens-

Kits-

Elders-

Shadowclan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens-

Kits-

Elders-

Riverclan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat- Frostear; Dark gray tom with chilling blue eyes

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens-

Kits-

Elders-

Submit your OCs by using the format below:

Name

Clan

Rank

Personality

Appearance

Skills

Flaws

Bio


	3. Prologue and updated character list

**Prologue**

A cat walked solemnly along a narrow mountain pass, the Tribe of Rushing Water had just been defeated, destroyed by an enemy they had thought long dead. A shadow flickered in the setting sun, throwing long shadows up against the wall of rock. The cat looked around frantically, and noticed a group of others surrounding him from the top of the pass.

He puled back his lips into a snarl and hissed, ready to fight until his last dying breath. To his surprise a cat stepped from the shadows, stars sparkling in her pelt, ushering him down a small narrow tunnel. They traveled quickly until they came out of the side of a mountain, staring down upon a lake far below. The first cat looked back to see the second slowly fade into nothingness. "The tribe of endless hunting guides you" the starry cat said as she slowly faded away, "The time of the Tribe is over, but the time of the Clans doesn't have to be"

The first cat stared in shock and confusion. He did not know of any clans, but the messenger had brought him here to see the lake. It would be his next stop, at the very least there would be shelter from Crypt.

Meanwhile back in the Tribe's waterfall home, Crypt of Fallen King was enjoying his revenge. He grabbed the Stoneteller with his claws and spat in his face, "Do you know who I am?" he asked, dropping Stoneteller to the ground. Hearing no answer he laughed, the many cats who had chosen to side with him during his travels laughed as well. "I thought there would be a bigger welcome" he said, gazing over the cavern with delight, "I was Teller of the Pointed Stones once, many years ago before I was cast out". He dug his claws into Stonetellers shoulders, causing the smaller cat to howl in pain.

Crypt began to glow with a dim white light as Stoneteller slowly faded away before the eyes of Crypts army and the surviving tribe cats. After a few moments, Stoneteller had vanished, leaving only Crypt. He looked more powerful now, as if he had been rejuvenated completely. He smirked, "Now, who wants to be on the winning side and who wants to end up like our good friend Stoneteller?"

Thunderclan

Leader- Eaglestar; tall tri-colored tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Sunfang; huge thick-furred golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Ivanpaw; small fuffy white tom

Limepaw; white tom

Lemonpaw; white tom

Featherpaw; russet tabby she-cat with a white chest

Queens-

Oakfall; dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits-

Elders

Windclan-

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Torrentpaw; dark gray marbled tabby tom

Sootypaw; pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens-

Kits-

Elders-

Shadowclan

Leader- Wolfstar; gray tabby with a lighter underbelly and a thick mane

Deputy-

Medicine Cat

Warriors-

Sleekheart; light gray she-cat with green eyes and sleek fur

Apprentices-

Applepaw; brown mottled she-cat

Queens-

Kits-

Elders-

Riverclan

Leader-

Deputy- Dogpelt; black and white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Frostear; Dark gray tom with chilling blue eyes

Warriors-

Rookcall; black she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Apprentices-

Queens-

Kits-

Elders-

 **I'm still accepting OCs, though I have already decided on the main characters. This does not mean that your OCs, should you submit them now, will not play important roles as there are many roles for supporting characters to be filled.**

Submit your OCs by using the format below:

Name

Clan

Rank

Personality

Appearance

Skills

Flaws

Bio


	4. Chapter 1: The Chase

**Okay! The first real chapter of the series is here! OCs will still be available for submission for a while, but I will only update the character list every few chapters. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to let me know what I'm doing right (or wrong) in your reviews.**

 **And without any further ado, here is the chapter.**

Sunfang led his patrol confidently down the stream that marked the border with Windclan. Here in the heat of greenleaf when the forest was lush and filled with prey, it was hard to imagine that anything could go wrong. Tensions were low between the clans, and Sunfang casually called a greeting to a Windclan patrol as they passed. It was nice to not have to worry about anything, to let his guard down for a bit, and it was for this reason that the golden tabby didn't pick up the scent of an intruder until he was already in sight.

Said intruder was a strange looking tom whose flanks were smeared with dried blood and a thick layer of mud. A patrol of Windclan warriors was only tail-lengths behind him and gaining. Fortunately for the tom, he had reached the border just in time, and the patrol came skidding to a halt. Sunfang looked back at the panting Windclan cats and then back to where the intruder was crashing through the forest. "Come on then!" he shouted to his patrol, leading them on a winding chase through the forest. The intruder was breathing heavily and looked close to exhaustion as he ran further into the heart of Thunderclan territory.

The intruder started to slow down, affected both by his wounds and by the long, tiring run. Sunfang was closing in on him now, drawing closer to the tom's hindquarters. He was just about to catch the intruder when he came to a sudden halt, he recognized this part of the forest a bit too well. The intruder was about to fall into...

Shouts of alarm came from below as the intruder tumbled down into the center of Thunderclan's camp. Sunfang looked down and was relieved that the strange cat hadn't fallen on one of his clanmates. He turned to his patrol and motioned with his tail for them to follow him back to was going to have a lot of explaining to do with Eaglestar.

"Sunfang" Eaglestar said as he walked over to his deputy with a disappointed look in his eyes, "Can you please explain to me what happened here?"

Sunfang cringed slightly at his leaders disapproving tone as he watched the intruder get hauled off to the medicine cat's den. "This rogue was chased onto our territory by Windclan and ran too deep into our territory before I could drive him out of clan territories"

Eaglestar sighed, "You should have been more careful, if you'd have led him away from the hollow we could have avoided this whole mess. Now we have to care for another cat, one that already has severe injuries"

"Do you think Windclan gave him those?" Sunfang asked nervously, it wasn't like Windclan to do something like that. He was concerned about a fox, there had been several sightings recently.

"You'll just have to ask him when he wakes up" Eaglestar said, until he is well enough to leave, you will be responsible for keeping him out of trouble around here.

"What?" Sunfang asked, "But what about Featherpaw's training? How can I teach her and watch this intruder at the same time?"

"I'll find someone" Eaglestar said, "But for now you need to be ready. I want answers out of him as soon as he wakes up"

* * *

Crypt stood on the tallest mountain peak and gazed over the land spread out before him. Soon it would all be his, under the command of his vast army of cats. His two most trusted warriors sat with him, one a large striped tom, the other a silver she-cat. Another cat cautiously approached from behind and spoke loudly, attempting to make his voice heard over the wind.

"He got away!" the cat shouted to Crypt, his voice nearly lost in the wind. "The patrols thing he took a secret route, one we didn't know about"

Crypt grunted, he did not want to be bothered, especially over such a trivial matter such as this. "How will one cat's escape prevent us from conquering the world?" he asked, his voice booming loudly.

The new cat shuddered, "He might warn other cats, there are supposedly ones by the lake"

Crypt thought for a second, this could be a meaningless bit of information, designed to throw him off. But if it was true his full potential could be reached much quicker. "Sparrow" he commanded, eyes lit up with the prospect of power. The silver she cat nodded and stepped forward. "Fetch two or three of our best scouts and investigate this lake. See if there are cats, and if there are I want an estimate of their numbers and combat training" he issued the orders calmly and naturally.

Sparrow nodded, she knew what to do. "You can count on me Crypt" she said with a smirk and walked off down the winding mountain pass.

"And Brick" Crypt said, turning to the striped tom, "Get all the soldiers training again. Just because we've made a victory doesn't mean that we can't be prepared"

Brick nodded. "Of course" and left as well, following Sparrow back to the waterfall cave, motioning for the other cat to come as well.

Crypt turned back and continued to look out upon the landscape once again. Things were going better than expected. Only one survivor that hadn't been captured and now the possibility of more cats to join his ranks or for use in some... other purpose. He smirked as he thought of Stoneteller's death a few sunrises prior, a few more souls like his and the world would belong to Crypt. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
